The Benefactor (Episode)
"The Benefactor" is the fourth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis & Ian Stokes and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 14, 2014. Synopsis The team has their hands full with Liam and Malia when the full moon arrives. The 'Axe Murderer' harms Peter and reveals that Derek is next on his 'list'. Lydia cracks the code and finds a list of all supernatural creatures in the town. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Samantha Logan as Violet *Brent King as Demarco Montana Trivia *There was a scene where Mason and Lydia spilled some wine on the carpet. When this episode first aired, there was no volume to the dialogue that was being said, it was just like they were miming. Quotes :Stiles: Just breathe, okay. I'm not going to leave you. :Malia: What if I hurt you? :Stiles: You're not going to. :Malia: But I want to. Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to tear at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands. :Stiles: Surprisingly enough, you're not the first person to ever say something like that. ---- :Demarco Montana: Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth. Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth. ---- :Scott: We're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them. :Kira: But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us? :Stiles: I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake. :Malia: I'm in. ---- :Peter: He said he was after you. :Derek: How does a guy with no mouth say anything? ---- :Sheriff: I still don't get how this guy has no mouth. How can he eat? ---- :Kira: I wish they still played slow songs at parties. At my old school we used to at least have a few. :Scott: Why do you like the slow ones? :Kira: I was always better at slow dancing. :Scott: playing a song on his phone Come here. :Kira: to Liam What about him? :Scott: He can dance with me next time. ---- :Garrett: I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on. :Mason: You remember we're freshmen, right? We just got off a *school bus*. We're not exactly gonna be hitting the clubs till 4 a.m. :Violet: Okay. Movie at your place, 9. ---- :Sheriff: See if you can stall the ME for five minutes. I've got an expert of my own coming to take a look. :Deputy Parrish: You have an expert on teenage cannibals? ---- :Kira: These are your math notes? No wonder Malia's failing. :Lydia: Um, some of them are my notes. The rest I think might actually be a code. :Kira: But you don't remember writing it? :Lydia: Not in the slightest. But considering my drawing of a tree led us to the Nemeton, I should probably figure out what it means before it tries to kill us. ---- :Malia: You can leave if you want. :Stiles: I'm not going anywhere. And to be honest, I'm probably safer down here than in a party with fifty freshmen and a very pissed off Lydia. ---- :Lydia: If we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster. :Kira: Who? Me? No way. Not me. :Lydia: Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen. :Kira: Me? :Lydia: You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen. ---- :Liam: What the hell is this? :Stiles: Think of it like an intervention. ---- :Lydia: What's this extra hundred dollars? :Demarco Montana: I call that the "Yes, you do look 21 to me" surcharge. ---- :Kira: What is this? :Lydia: It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool. And we're all on it. ---- :Natalie: No more than six people allowed in the lake house. Stay out of the wine. And if anything gets broken, it's getting added to your credit card debt. :Lydia: Fine. :Natalie: And lock up the basement. From all the scratch marks I found on the walls, it looked like a pack of wild animals got down there. Soundtrack *This Party - Matt Young *The World's Made Up On This and That - Fatboy Slim *Alter Eagle - Moon and Pollution *Hell Yeah! - Tiësto & Showtek *Dub Drop - Nifty Trick *Us - Movement *Do You Like What You See - Lizi Kay *Every Day - Magic Man * #Turn Down For What - Megha Maan presents The Trap feat. Trophyy Category:Season Four Episodes